


A Tap Off

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stephen Strange is proud, Talent Shows, Tony Stark is proud, Tony and Stephen adopted Peter, proud dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Peter is performing in this years Midtown High School talent show. His Dads, Tony and Stephen, are coming to watch their son perform.It is all well and good until the music starts.Tony is proud, Stephen is shocked.





	A Tap Off

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on tumblr of a comic, and I just had to write it.  
> I adore ironstrange, and I firmly believe Peter Parker should be their son.  
> This is my first dip into this ship, I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the video of Tom Holland doing the dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA
> 
> This is the post on tumblr of the comic: https://eggsyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/183028597997/lovethedanielhd-p-e-t-e-r-i-totally-ship

They took the stairs up to the entrance of Midtown High School, a sign illuminated showcasing the school’s 33rd annual Senior talent show. Tony’s hand was firmly clasped with his husband’s, as they made their way through the crowd of other proud parents. The auditorium doors opened wide, a line from both entryways, the halls buzzing with the eager chatter from each adult and smaller children. Everyone giddy with anticipation to see their child, brother/and or sister perform tonight.

“We should take the front,” Tony suggests, pulling Stephen along down the aisle.

He can spot the top of her fire-engine red hair before her actual body itself. “Anywhere, but there,” Stephen pleads helplessly, as his husband is headed just in that direction. He is aware Tony is about to join Janice Hillard for seating.

Stephen thinks fast, shoving his husband forward a row, and nudging him into the next section of seats. He parks his ass right in front of Janice’s seat, “There.”

Tony reluctantly takes his seat, smiling pleasantly over his shoulder and giving a greeting to Janice and her husband, Chris. He narrows his eyes at Stephen, pinching his arm. “Don’t be rude,” he hisses.

“Oh, hello,” Stephen gives his best fake smile, making note to shake Mr. Hillard’s hand and not Janice’s, not that she’s offered her’s out either. He turns back, facing the empty stage with it’s red curtain pulled tight to block whatever is being set up behind it.

He can feel the heat from Tony as he leans into him. “I have no idea why you don’t like Janice, she is very nice.” Stephen scowls, eyes trained forward. “It isn’t like she ran over our dog,” Tony continues.

“No, you are right,” Stephen allows. “But she did say my chocolate cupcakes taste like dirt,” he grumbles, still holding onto the grudge from when Peter and, her daughter, Olivia were in elementary school. “And we don’t have a dog,” he adds.

“And you told her she looked like dirt, but she still manages to have a civil conversation with you,” Tony whispers harshly; his husband raising a careful brow.

Stephen has other thoughts on the matter, but he is unable to answer as the Principal comes before the crowd. The introduction and gratitude is quick, and soon there is the first Senior to take the stage.

The performance was cute, a girl performing one of her ballet routines. All parents, and grandparents alike give a round of applause. The students move on without a hitch, they are an hour into the show when Peter Parker is announced.

Tony and Stephen kept his birth surname, having adopted him when he was of school-age. It would have been easy to transition everything, but they decided against the hassle.

His smile is huge, and carrying every fondness a father has for his son, Tony is mesmerized as Peter takes the stage dressed so handsomely in a black suit, a bowtie to match. A soft little melody begins to play, Peter tapping around the stage.

Stephen is proud, the tap-dancing lessons they’d paid for finally paying off. He starts to hum and sway with the music when it abruptly changes. His body freezing as Rihanna's Umbrella begins to blare through the auditorium, and Peter - his Peter - is doing something he’s never witnessed before.

Peter has now torn off his suit, and is in the most hideous of outfits he has ever seen. Stephen can feel his soul descend his body and into whatever hell this crawled from.

The audience is cheering, whistling, and hooting as Peter’s hips gyrate to the beat.

“Are those fishnets?” Stephen dares to ask, a hand hovering over his mouth; he can swear his eyes have popped out of their sockets.

“Fuck, yeah,” Stephen can hear the grin in his husband’s voice, he catches Tony moving his body with the sound, it’s all rhythmic and correlates perfectly with Peter’s routine.

They watch as he finishes the number, Peter giving everyone a bow before descending backstage. Stephen’s applause is on autopilot, because he is certain that was not what was supposed to happen. He was sure of it, having watched Peter practice before them last night.

There were a dozen more that went after that, a brief period when the judges took their votes and they announced the winner.

Stephen heard a gasp of shock behind him when Peter’s name was called, both he and Tony stood; his husband whistling loudly. They could see the flush that colored Peter’s cheeks as he waved shyly at everyone and accepted his small trophy.

“I can’t believe he actually did it,” Tony said lowly, but Stephen heard him regardless if his husband thought otherwise.

He couldn’t help but feel smug that his son had won; Janice muttering about how the two flamers son would take after them. Stephen turned to eat her face off when the grounding pressure of his husband’s hand stopped him.

“Janice,” Tony said sweetly, brown eyes boring into her green ones. “Go fuck yourself,” he sneered. Her expression shell-shocked, with her mouth agape, her husband smirking all the while.

“Thank you,” Stephen whispered close to his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

*

“So,” Stephen says, as he fastened his seat belt. “What the fuck was that?” He asked calmly, both his husband, and son going still in their spots.

“Dad, I-” Peter stops as his father raises a hand.

“You knew about this?” Stephen turns just enough to glare at Tony, and then looked back at the road. “And don’t go giving me bullshit that you didn’t, I saw that look on your face. No other father could have looked prouder.” The way Tony is grinning now is confirmation enough.

The silence stretches on, becoming just a tad uncomfortable. Stephen clears his throat, glancing at Peter in the rear-view mirror, their eyes meet. “I’m proud of you, too,” he says softly, and Peter’s answering smile tugs at his heart.

It’s the same dimpled grin he’s bestowed upon them for years.

Tony laces his fingers with Stephen’s free hand, he squeezes gently. “I love you.”

“Don’t try to butter me up,” Stephen retorts, but doesn’t untangle their hands, instead, he rubs soothing circles with his thumb over the soft skin. “I love you, too,” he says after a brief silence, and continues their drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you all enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr: eggsyobsessed (I am a huge Kingsman fandom geek, and merwin shipper, but finding I might dabble a little more into ironstrange)


End file.
